So here we are
by Daybreak12
Summary: My own version of how the Titans began. Raven is trying to help this world as much as she can, Starfire just wants a home, Beastboy wants to be famous,Cyborg wants to be normal again, and Robin wants to show Batman he can be a leader. Better than it
1. Where it all begins

Her eyes were engulfed with green fury that no person from Earth had ever seen before. No one was sure what was going on, most were too drunk. It was in the dead of night; everything had been quiet besides a few drunks wandering the streets. That's before she flew into the skies. Her hands and wrists were stuck inside a metal block, but she still flew faster than lightning. Two other glowing eyed people were chasing after her. They were flying at an alarming rate themselves, but no where near her speed. One shot a blue bolt at her. Silently she fell to the ground causing the asphalt of the road to crack beneath her. The two others quickly flew down to her. As the were about to pick her up she swept her foot underneath theirs they dodged, but soon were hit around the head with the metal block encasing her hands. The green eyed girl flew up into the sky, and across the city hitting the metal block onto skyscrapers and other various buildings. Until a black wall appeared in front of her. The girl hit the metal black against the wall attempting to break it, but the wall did not even dent. Slowly a cloaked figure drifted up to her just on the other side of the wall. Suddenly the black wall dissolved and the cloaked figure shot black tendrils at the girl. The tendrils wrapped around the girl's body encasing her in darkness. The girl looked up at the floating figure and smirked. Suddenly, the girl shattered the case with a green light that came from her eyes and charged at the cloaked figure. She swung the metal block at the figure, but they simply waved their hand to the side and black magic appeared around the metal block and the girl could not move the block anymore.

"You do not belong here" The cloaked figure says calmly. The girl sent a green bolt towards the figure. The cloaked being simply moved aside and let it drift off into the distance.

"Go back home" They advise the girl. Slowly the metal started to melt around the girls hands as her eyes grew greener. The cloaked figure let their magic fade away from the melted material and it fell to the ground. Now the girl was even more furious. She started roaring in a language that was loud and vulgar. The girl charged at the cloaked being. She was merely two feet away from the person when a yellow cord wrapped around her torso. Stopping, she looked down at the source, a boy in green and red. The girl stared at him in rage and pulled the cord flinging the boy upwards. He let go of the cord just as it flicked up and he kept flying upwards. In midair he threw smoke bombs at her. The girl coughed and flew out of the smoke. Soon the boy in red and green flew out of the smoke with a metal staff ready the hit her. She took hold of the staff with no effort at all and threw it to the ground with the boy attached. The girl tore the grappling hook cord off her and let it fall, then directed her attention to the cloaked figure. The figure was not paying attention to her anymore it was paying attention to the boy falling and saving him from a deadly fall. The girl prepared to shoot the figure with a green bolt, but they suddenly were tackled in the sky. They hit a building with a crashing sound as the person that had tackled them clung onto a window ledge. The jumped up onto the ledge and watched as the figure hit the ground and large pieces of cement landed over their unconscious body. The girl redirected her bolts to the person on the ledge and shot. She hit them and they fell to the ground silently as well.

"Batman!" The boy yelled, and ran over to the person. The boy started to help them up. Suddenly the rocks covering the figure started to float upwards. The cloaked figure crawled out from underneath it. The girl saw her chance to attack in their time of weakness. She flew at the cloaked figure and grabbed their wrist. The girl flung the being at a brick building as if they were a rag doll. They hit the building with spine shattering force and fell to the ground once again. This time they didn't let the rocks hit them. Instead they held the rocks up with their black force and threw them at the girl. She dodged the rocks, but just barely. Immediately the girl shot a green bolt at the cloaked figure, and started to fly towards them. The figure put up a black force to block the attack and encased the girl in the black magic again. Before the girl could do anything the figure flung them into a building as the girl had done to them. Then they hit them against another, and let them fall to the ground unconscious. The figure knelt on the ground holding their side with a very pale hand. Alas the red and green boy came running over with his staff ready to give them a deadly blow. The cloaked figure just put a black barrier around them self again.

"Robin!" The person named Batman yelled at him. "Bind the girl" The boy looks at Batman astonished and slightly disappointed but he obeys and goes over to the girl to bind her. This time she was truly unconscious. He tied her with his broken grappling hook cord. The girl had fiery red hair and a peaceful expression now that she was relaxed. He dragged her over to where Batman was talking to the cloaked figure. The figure still had the black force protecting them and they were still kneeling, but they were talking.

"We could help you heal your side" Batman offers just to get them to lower their shield, but they don't buy it.

"I don't need anyone's help" They say calmly. How are they still calm after what had happened? A crazy girl attacked them who would be calm after that experience?

"What is you're name?" Batman asks. Still trying to get them to lower their shield.

"If you're waiting for me to faint it isn't going to happen you might as well leave... Besides, you just want to catch me and turn me into the police so it will seem like you stopped two more criminals" They have some bite in their voice. "But neither I nor _that girl_ are criminals. The girl was just confused, I was trying to help, but you two came and made introduced violence to the situation." They finished. Robin could tell Batman was holding back his rage towards the person. He did just want to turn them in though so they had a right to be so mean. Batman stood there silent for a long time.

"I don't want to catch you I want to fight you" He challenged the person. Robin in all the years he'd been training with Batman he had never seen him challenge one of the people. Why is he doing it now? Batman had been more furious at other criminals. If you could even call this person a criminal.

"No you want to test me" They let their shield dissolve, finally. Batman flung explosives at them as it dissolved.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" They yelled and held out their arms. A black wall appeared in front of them. The explosives hit it and just disappeared only leaving a small puff of smoke. The suddenness of the wall appearing caused the persons hood to fly off their head revealing a pale face and striking violet hair. The person fell to the ground exhausted. They opened their purple eyes and stood steadily trying not showing them she was tired. Batman looked at Robin and nodded. Batman went over to attack the girl. She put up another shield. Robin ran and attacked her from behind not expecting the attack he was able to hit her around the head with his bow staff. She fell to the ground unconscious. Batman picked her up and started to walk to the batmobile. Robin went over and picked up the red headed one. They threw them in the back and got in their seat. Batman drove towards the mansion.

"Bruce the jail is that way" Robin pointed his thumb in the other direction. Wondering why he hadn't turned the car around as soon as he said that.

"We're taking them back to the mansion… I want to learn a bit more about them" He says monotoned


	2. Beastboy

**One year ago**

The green boy slumped out of building. He sighed and let a piece of paper fall from his hand. It's perfect printed letters started to branch out when they hit water. He walked slowly among the hurried city people. It was always the same thing, every time. He walked in and they immediately say no. _Can't they at least give me a chance? _He asked him self. Once he even bought concealer and lathered it on his skin but then it looked like he had very dry skin so they said no again. _Should've stayed with the doom patrol... At least I fit in with them._ _Show business is worse than I thought possible_. He had been ready for rejection, but not 22 rejections when you haven't even said a word. Suddenly he ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" A man held out a hand and helped him up. The person gasped. _Here it comes; Aah! A diseased monster!_ The boy thought.

"May I ask what your name is?" The man asks the green boy instead

"Uh Beas- I mean Garfield" The boy says confused. This isn't what they usually say. The man takes out a small index card and a pen. He writes something on it.

"Well Garfield hopefully you have thought of acting because you are perfect for a part in a new series I'm planning on making. Here is the address of the audition and my cell number in case you have questions...I would very much appreciate it if you came" The man hands him the index card and smile. Garfield looks at him with a startled face not believing this.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Peter Lukenson, a series producer with eyeglass studios. You don't have to come to the audition it's just we've had an audition for this character for three days and none of them look the part," Peter explains himself.

"So this character is green... I'm guessing a Martian?" Garfield says bitterly. Too many people have offered him alien parts and it gets old.

"Actually no. The character isn't green or a Martian," Peter states. Garfield's face lights up. No way! This was a non-green, non-alien part this guy was offering him.

"I'm in when do we start" Garfield smiles wide. Peter the producer smiles back at him.

"Depends, if you can act" Peter says, and that's when Garfield's world started to take off. He got that part as one of the main characters and it was all going so well

oOoOoOo

**Present**

Robin stared at his mentor in disbelief. What is going on in this man's mind? Take them back to the manor? Never had he done that to any of the other captures.

"Don't look so shocked Robin. You know the red haired girl will just melt through the bars and plow past the guards. Then the purple haired one would just walk out... The manor has stronger rooms than the jail. You know that," Batman tells his dumbfounded apprentice. Robin looks out the window and mumbles

"I guess so," They zoom past Robin's house and straight to the manor. The boy once again looks at Batman confused. He tried to analyze the mans face, but it was impossible with that mask in the way. The stop in the cave and each take one of the girls. Robin grumbles wondering why he had to carry a girl that the police could be carrying to jail instead. Batman walked to the second floor of the manor. He placed the red headed girl he was carrying on a bed in a seemingly normal room. Robin followed him down the hall to another room much like the first and put the cloaked girl on a bed as well. They shut the door.

"Are you completely crazy?!," Robin yells at Batman.

"Possibly," Batman shrugs and starts walking back the way they came. Robin stumbled to catch up with him

"You're just going to put them in fancy rooms and hope they stay? The jail has 2 feet thick cement and metal bars," Robin follows him down the stairs. Batman stops in front of a door.

"I think you're going insane... Since you didn't notice the obvious I'll explain it to you. Those rooms are designed for special powers. I've been trying to create a room to hold Joker. Those two are failures, but they should hold them" Batman watched in amusement as the boys facial expressions changed. He needs to teach the boy how to scan for traps and all those things people try to hide. Batman walked away and started up the stairs.

"Are you going to make me walk home?" Robin looked at the masked man. He had to run here and he sure didn't feel like walking back home.

"You're staying here for the night" Batman scales the stairs

"Whe-" Robin was cut short

"Look at the door and tell your grandpa you left to school early" Batman answered Robins next two questions. He turned to the door beside him and saw that it had **ROBIN** printed on it. _Does he think I'm going to live here now? _He thinks to himself. The boy wonder opens the door and walks in.

oOoOoOo

The violet haired girl sat up taking a deep breath in. Her eyes were frantic as she looked around. She took a calming deep breath and her face grew neutral. Silently she sat crossed legged and levitated a foot about the bed reciting the same words over and over. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her body became engulfed in that black aura the only difference was that it was shaped as a raven this time. The raven flew up and hit the ceiling. The girl fell to the floor.

"This is no ordinary room" She talks to herself aloud. The girl stands and lets her hood fall over her head and her cloak wrap around her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yells and that darkness swirls beneath her feet and her feet start to slide into it. She clenches her jaw trying to summon enough power to teleport out of this room. She keeps concentrating and pulls her legs out of the black power and sits breathless on the floor. _This material is too dense... Near impossible to even break, but what is stopping my teleportation?_ She stares at the floor.

**I think eyeglass studio is actually real so yea... I didn't mean to do that D Have a good night!!**

**See ya**

**Daybreak12**


	3. Late as always

Robin woke early the next day even early for school standards. _This life style is unhealthy, _he thought to himself, _staying up late and waking up early. How is Batman still alive? _Robin walked into the kitchen muttering curses under his breath.

"Pretty morning isn't it?" Batman was pouring coffee into a big mug.

"There are no windows here how am I supposed to know?" Robin asked in a grumpy morning state. Batman turned and looked at him with a questioning expression. Robin barely stopped himself from gasping Batman wasn't wearing a mask or his Batman gear.

"Now I would have at least thought my apprentice would notice a huge window facing the horizon," Batman mused.

"What?" Robin turned in the direction Batman was facing and in fact saw a huge view of the pink sunrise, "You and your tricks you just put that there didn't you Batman?"

"No sorry I can't make a window just suddenly appear. Besides am I really Batman when I'm not wearing my Batman mask?" Batman asked. Robin gave him a disgusted look.

"You're making me think this early in the morning Bruce?" Robin replied.

"Its good to get your mind moving Richard, that's the secret you know just keep your mind moving and you will stay awake. When that fails go get some adrenaline pumping," Bruce replied sipping coffee. Richard suppressed the will to roll his eyes.

"Or maybe you should just get enough sleep," Richard retorted and went to the pantry for his breakfast. He pulled out some Cornflakes; course, Bruce didn't have Frosted flakes. He poured them into a bowl and then poured the milk onto of them. Richard took out a clean spoon and started eating. At first the cereal had turned bitter because of that minty taste toothpaste leaves behind. Then it started to fade into a regular taste. School definitely sounded boring today. Especially after last nights fight.

"So how are the girls you put in the suites? Delighted to be locked in luxury?" Richard asked between a bite.

"mmm not quite" Bruce told Richard, "The red haired one destroyed just about everything within forty seconds of being awake, and the cloaked one, well she- she hasn't shown any emotion at all actually. Kind of odd. She has purple hair by the way and a very pale complexion it's as if she's never been outside." Richard stopped listening after that. He didn't care too much about what their complexions looked like. Instead he went and turned on the T.V.

"In less drastic news the popular mystery show 'Through Their Eyes' went out with a bang leaving everyone wondering how they would continue without the main character. Well, wonder no more because the show has from now on been canceled, the producers and cast have stopped filming and will never be shown again due to security issues with the cast and crew," Richard turned to Bruce

"Security issues?" Richard asked Bruce, "Do you know anything about that?"

"Well you see I would tell you, but you would just completely ignore me," Bruce played with the boy's impatience.

"Come on… you were just talking about how that cloaked girl looked why should I care so much about that?!" Richard stood up and turned to Bruce angry.

"Small details Richard that's what matter sometimes," Bruce declared. Richard rolled his eyes mornings are not his time of day. Well, usually they are, but today isn't his day. Richard sat back down in a huff and looked at the clock five past seven almost time to get ready for school... The school district thought for some insane reason school should start at half past seven.

"Well you better be leaving soon can't drive you have something serious to attend to," Bruce Told Richard.

"What?!" Richard burst, "can't you see I'm not dressed?! And I have to stop by home! Plus you haven't told me about those security issues…" He kept listing complaints.

"Well you have just wasted a minute complaining so if you're only late by a minute it is not my fault it is entirely yours," Bruce walked away with another cup of coffee as Richard made a mad dash for his bedroom.

"Oh and Robin?" Bruce had his office door open and Richard looked at him frantic, "Have a good day," Bruce closed his door smiling at Richard's yell of frustration.

* * *

**Yes Robin's name is Richard, not Dick. He has been called Richard as well and I prefer that name. Seems to suit him more…. Deal with it.**


	4. Never Again

"But Sir! I can protect myself perfectly fine!" Garfield pleaded, "Please I can still act Peter please."

"I am very well aware that _you_ can protect yourself, but its not you I'm worried about Garfield. It's your co-workers; they can't keep getting attacked by the ghosts of your past." Peter Lukenson said with quite a bite in his voice. Garfield looked down then looked up with a look of glee plastered on his face.

"Then why don't we do a season in Hawaii or somewhere exotic that no one will know where we are. They'll never be able to find me there!" Garfield looked hopefully at his director. Who looked back at him with a very a sympathetic expression.

"Look I know you have poured all your heart into this show, but you can't just keep putting them in danger because you want more fame and fortune Garfield!" Peter raised his voice. Garfield looked crushed

"You think this is about the money?!" Garfield asked. Peter looked at Garfield with a questioning face that showed no more sympathy.

"This show is all I have. You're the only person that ever looked at me as if I was normal! I love to act and I'm good at it! Sir please. Don't take this away from me. I can fix it I can fix it all. I'll get rid of them please, just don't take this away it's-"

"That is q enough!" Peter slammed his fists on the table not even trying to contain his anger, "You will be quite alright with out this show Garfield you are dismissed." He sat back down.

"But-" He started

"Leave! Now!" Peter roared and Garfield dared not say anymore. He walked out of the room and slammed the door the windows rattled in response. Garfield shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the familiar halls. He stopped at the set. So many memories in this one room. He breathed in the musty smell and left. Never again would he come here. Never again would he see those people so close to him as family; they were now all terrified by him. Never again would this be his home while his flat his second. Never again would he be David the star of 'Through Their Eyes.' Never again.


	5. Family makes mistakes too

**Well, my great fans, here we go again.**

Richard Grayson was running down the hill that led to the Wayne mansion. He checked his watch, even though it hadn't even been a minute since he last checked it. A habit he had acquired from being constantly late. _No way am I going to make it to school on time… Especially, since I still have to stop home for my books. _Richard kept complaining in his mind as he rushed into his home.

"Richard! Shouldn't you be at school?" His grandfather exclaimed as Richard burst through the house.  
"Yes, but I forgot my backpack, had my Gym bag so thought I had it," Richard lied to his grandfather with such ease now. He didn't even know where he came up with them. It just seemed like such a natural thing to him.

"Have a good day Grandpa," He slammed the door after him.

"That boy always seems to be in a rush these days," His grandfather sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table unfolding the newspaper of the day.

oOoOoOo

_It's just not right. He's the only person I have left and I'm doing all this stuff behind his back. I never spend time with him and when I do I'm already half asleep from Batman's training. Shouldn't I have learned how to cherish family after what happened? Why doesn't he get angry at me for being out all the time? Why doesn't he demand to know where I've been? What's wrong with him?! What's wrong with me?!_

"Richard," A demanding voice said from above him. Richard looked up to see the teacher, Mr. Cornwell, towering over him with a grim look, "Now that I finally haveyour attention can you tell me the answer to number twelve?"

"Uh sure," Richard stared down at his book as people sniggered, "X 28" He answered math was one of those classes that come easily to him. Mr. Cornwell hated him for it too, since when he tried to embarrass Richard it just made him look stupid.

"That's correct," Mr. Cornwell stated, "but next time how about you actually pay attention."

"I'll try," Richard retorted, as more sniggers came from the class. Another reason he hated Richard, the boy was a smart mouth.

"Good, maybe you should try being on time as well," The teacher replied calmly as he walked back to the front of the class. Richard glared at his desk as his classmates laughed at him. To his dismay he had been late by only a minute, as always he couldn't blame it on his mentor.

"Or maybe I shouldn't come at all," Richard replied coolly, "I don't exactly learn much." This was the only way to get out of boring lectures. So he made the most of it.

"Why don't you get home schooled then? Surely your parents would understand what challenges you," The teacher paused and then looked at the fuming Richard, "Oh that's right your parents are dead." Mr. Cornwell could barely keep himself from smiling at the anger he brought out in the boy he hated so much. None of the class laughed at this instead they all gave worried looks towards Richard.

"They are worth more dead than you ever will be alive," Richard saddled his bag Leaving Mr. Cornwell glaring maliciously at his back he left the classroom. Richard was going to spend some quality time with his only family. His grandfather.

oOoOoOo

It was a sunny day in Jumpcity. One of those perfect crystal clear days with a blissful breeze. Victor Stone was driving down the street with his best friend Carl Mornoy.

"Dude I don't understand you. I mean you have like ten professional football offers and some of the richest parents and you actually attend school! What's with that?! I mean you have your future cut out for you no hassle. Why do you bother with all the drama of high school? Its just so soul crushing and you choose to go through it," Carl asked Victor.

"Alright who dumped you this time Carl?" Victor gave him a pointed look and they both laughed. Victor turned his attention to Carl.

"I want to live life. Why not have some fun while I already know where my future is?" Victor replied.

"But Vic come on you would have so much more fun if you had that freedom. And man all that- SHIT LOOK OUT!!" Carl suddenly took hold of the wheel turning them violently to the side. Victor stared out the windshield to see a sixteen wheelers back end hurtling towards them. It smashed into their side and the car wrapped around tank at the impact. The car and tank skidded into the nearest building ripping right through the supports of the building. The now unstable building came tumbling down the rubble spilling over to the street.

oOoOoOo

"Are you awake?" A familiar voice drifted into Victors ears.

"Yeah I am," He opened his eyes. Everything through his right eye had a red hue to it. Victor looked at his father who looked nervously back at him.

"How are you feeling?" His father asked. Victor stared at him remembering what had happened.

"Where's Carl?" He already knew the answer, but hoped to hear something else. Victor sat up feeling stiff thinking nothing of it.

"He didn't make it son," His father told him. Victor looked down at his hands and saw what looked like metal gloves. He tried pulling them off wanting to see his own skin, but they wouldn't budge.

"Why wont these things come off?!" He growled frustrated. His dad sat on the bed next to him and put her hand on his metal ones. Victor felt nothing as his dad touched him not the warmth or the roughness of his hands. All he felt was pressure that something was there resting over his hand

"They can't," He said with a pained face on.

"What do you mean they can't?!" Victor yelled. He wasn't really mad at his dad or the stupid gloves. He was mad at himself because it was his fault his best friend had died. If only he had been paying attention he could have avoided it.

"Those are your hands," He told him, "It was the only way to save you Victor."

"What are you talking about?!" Victor stood up and walked over to a mirror on a wall to see a half metallic face staring back at him. He looked down and saw the rest of his now metallic body.

"What have you done?" Victor almost whispered. His father looked down ashamed.

"I know it's much different, but I couldn't lose you," His father now looked at Victor, "I have fused you together with a highly developed cybernetic military suit. You are still you except you look different."

"This is not me!" Victor screamed at his father and stormed out of the room. People in the halls gasped and stood aside as he walked past. Victor could not blame them, but they could have some more sympathy.

**I don't usually do this butttttt**

**Review please thanx )**


	6. Friends From the Start

How dare they put her in this confinement?! First that girl came and babbled at her in some unknown language. Then those two men came, one in a brightly colored suit, and distracted her. _That stupid girl got me stuck in this insolent room!_ She screamed to herself. She was once again a prisoner… The red haired girl looked at the camera hanging over the wall. She curled her hand into a fist as it started to glow that bright green. Soon enough she shot a green bolt at the camera and it exploded. Bruce stared at the monitor for a second. One of the room's monitors had gone blank.

"What?" He took a break from what he was working on to try on fix the connection, "Look's like I'll have to go in there…" He sighed wondering how to get past a girl like that. Bruce wasn't sure what her green bolts of light were, but he knew that no matter what he did not want to get hit by one. This was an attempt at escape he knew that yet how could he stop her from escaping? Bruce stood from his swivel chair and grabbed his batman mask. Briskly he walked down the halls to the room. He entered a code on the key pad between the two doors. One code opened the door on the right another code opened the door on the left. Bruce placed his mask over his face and prepared to rush into the room. The door opened with a sweeping sound Bruce charged in and the door closed immediately after he entered. He looked up to see the red headed girl with her hands clenched as fists and glowing. She stood in a very powerful fighting stance. Bruce was quite stricken by her. The girl seemed fearless. Bruce stood there in his black slacks and dress shirt with a little bit of stubble collecting on his chin that the mask didn't cover; in no way did he seem threatening. Just a regular man, with a bat mask on. The girl unclenched her fists and her eyes and hands stopped emitting that green glow. She stood up straight and stared at him. Her strides were elegant and proud as she came towards him. He stared down at her trying to imply that he was in charge here. The girl suddenly took hold of his hand Bruce jolted back, but she held a steady grip on him. Her eyes suddenly glowed that green and Bruce tensed readying himself for the blast, but it never came. The glow vanished from her eyes and she let go of his hand with a faint grin on her lips.

"May I have the food to eat?" She asked in an innocent voice. One that seems as if it would belong to a toddler. Bruce stared at her incredulous.

"What is the food you mean?" He kept a serene look on. The girl stares at him for a moment, confused.

"I am the hungry," She paused a second to think, "May I have a something to eat?" She finished with a nod, content with herself.

"Um yes just wait a while," He turned to face the door and saw the smoldering black spot where the camera used to be. Bruce sighed and typed in the code to leave making sure the girl was not looking. He hadn't even thought of food for them…

oOoOo

Victor walked down the streets in the baggiest clothes he owned. Even though the sun was shining brightly he wore a hood. People stared at him as he walked down the street with his head hung low. Victor wasn't even grumbling to himself as he usually did when he was angry. He understood why his father did this to him, but how could he live like this. No one would ever accept him. They may say looks don't matter, but who really believes that? Everyone judges people on the way they look or dress. Most try not to, but it is just your nature to judge people based on looks. Victor felt a large but short amount of pressure on his front side. He looked around and then saw a green boy sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Victor reached out his gloved hand to help the kid. The glared at him from the ground, but took his hand.

"Dude you seriously need to stop working out… You're abs are like metal," The green boy said with a bitter tone. Victor stared at the boy slightly alarmed, but realized it was just friendly word play not an accusation.

"Well at least I'm not a lanky beanpole like you," He shot back then regretted it, "I – I didn't mean that you actually looked like a beanpole…" He mumbled

"Nah don't worry about it I know you didn't mean anything by it," The boy grinned, "If you meant anything you would have just called me an alien." His grin seemed to lose its happiness. Victor looked at the boy kind of sympathetic after all they both would be judged by their appearance. Suddenly Victor realized something

"You're Danny off of 'Through Their Eyes'!" Victor exclaimed, "That's my favorite show! Why'd it end so suddenly?" He asked. The boy looked at him with a smile, but sorrow in his eyes.

"You recognized me without the make-up huh?" The boy smiled. Victor felt bad again now. For some reason this kid seemed like he should always be happy because if this kid wasn't happy then there couldn't possibly be anything smile about in this world.

"Yeah man! You don't look that different," Victor smiled but the shade of his hood hid his smile from the boy.

"Some people would disagree with you on that…" The boy tried to stifle his sigh. Victor frowned every time he tried to cheer the kid up he made it worse.

"Well no one has perfect looks," Victor would have usually patted the boy on the back, but was afraid he might hurt him.

"Nope guess not," The boy smiled happy again, "Hey you want to get pizza?" The kid asked and Victor tensed. Not even sure if he was allowed to eat and why would this kid want to hang out with him. Some person with sweats and a hoodie on during a very sunny day.

"Sorry didn't mean to freak you out! I've just got a bunch of extra time on my hands now that the show stopped," The green boy explained. Victor being the kind person he was couldn't deny this desperate person. They just wanted some company after all.

"No, you didn't freak me out lets go get some pizza," Victor started to walk in the direction to the closest pizza place.

oOoOo

"Where is that boy?" Bruce mumbled as once again he sent yet another message to Richard's communicator. The boy hadn't responded to as single of his urgent messages. He had never ignored Bruce's calls before. Why now?

"You are lucky my grandfather is almost deaf," Richard's voice hissed from Bruce's communicator.

"You are lucky that no one was in danger and that you have a forgiving mentor," Bruce responded coolly. He could just imagine Richard seething

"Everyday I answer to your calls and half of them are just for some stupid training or research! Everyday I listen to your orders without any hesitation! And everyday you toy with me provoking me until I almost snap with stress! So don't you dare play a guilt trip on me Bruce!" Richard yelled into the communicator. Bruce sat on the other side of the line shocked. Never before had Richard yelled at him or defied him.

"What the witty Bruce Wayne has no reply?" Richard sneered.

"Report to my house immediately," Bruce said in a cold voice because that was the only voice that would hide his shock.

"No," Richard replied with and equally cold voice and hung up. Bruce stared at his communicator. Did he really put _that_ much pressure on the boy?

* * *

** Sorry if theres typo's haven't edited this one yet  
**

**Next update will have some Raven in it promise.**

**But in the mean time... Tell me your thoughts on ways to improve this**

**Sincerely, Daybreak12  
**


	7. Lodging

**Sorry! I suck I know.**

The girl with violet hair could feel them coming, she stood ready for them. The door whooshed open and she unleashed her powers on them. She wrapped the black tendrils around their torso and held them about a foot above the ground. Her face was perfectly calm; it was slightly unnerving to Bruce. Especially, since she had the obvious upper hand right now.

"Why do you have me in here?" She stared at him. He stared at her for awhile before he could comprehend what she had said.

"What else am I supposed to do with someone who's tearing up the city?" Bruce replied

"So you put me in a pretty room and you are now feeding me? That seems very logical to do to someone who was tearing up the city," She told him sarcastically. Bruce gave her an offended look.

"Are you challenging my intelligence? That seems like a stupid thing to do when you are the one stuck in this pretty room waiting for someone to feed you," Bruce shot at her. He had only been in the room with this girl for twenty seconds and he already is starting to dislike her.

"Whoever said I was stuck? I figured out how to get out of here a long while ago, but I rather be in this warm room than on a cold street. If you want to keep me in you will have to find a material that isn't easily molded. It's dense, but not dense enough you can shape it easier than you think," She explained, but Bruce knew that well enough. Yet there is no other material that is dense and can be molded into walls for a room.

"Thank you for the lecture," Bruce retorted, "Now what exactly is your name?" He diverted the conversation hoping to loosen her concentration.

"Why would you need to know that?" She asked simply distrusting him.

"Well if you are going to live here than I would like at least your name," Bruce shrugged, "It would also be kind if you did not maim us when we entered your room as well." He informed her. She lowered him to the ground softly and removed the tendrils from him. Bruce moved his arms around, thankful that he could. The girl stood there silent for a bit

"You would really just let me stay with only knowing my name?" She questioned him in her emotionless voice.

"Doubt I have much a choice anyway," He nodded.

"My name is Raven," She stated and was met by silence. Bruce was expecting more for some reason, but she gave him nothing. He sighed and dragged a hand down his face. Then picked up the plate he dropped as well as all the food and turned to leave. Instead he was greeted with

"My name is Starfire," The red haired girl smiled at him, "This means I can stay here also yes?" She asked innocently. Bruce gaped at her

"How did you get out?!" He yelled were his rooms really so weak that two teenage girls could escape them? Yes, they were exceptions, but nothing compared to the Joker right?

"I did the opening of the door," She pointed down the hall. Bruce looked at his iridium door, it is the strongest metal known to man and here it was, lying in the middle of the hall, crumpled as if it was tin foil. Bruce glared at her that door cost more money they she could even comprehend! And she just went and did _that_ to it?!

"That is not how you open a door!" He told her harshly, she looked at him sad. The violet haired girl stood in front of Bruce.

"I am the sorry," Starfire looked down at her feet and laced her hands together as he scolded her. Now he felt bad! This was insane, how could he feel bad? She just broke a billion dollar object and he feels bad because he's scolding her?! Bruce let out a frustrated sigh.

"She's obviously not from Earth," Raven appeared next to him, he had completely forgotten about her in his fit of rage. Bruce now looked at Raven

"I have a way for you to pay rent," He said, "train her how to be normal and not break everything!" He stormed off with the plate still in hand. _Great, my home is now a safe haven for the alien and emotionally crippled teenagers…_He thought.

* * *

**I know I probably lost a lot of you, but please those who are left Review! Or just let me know there is at least someone still reading this….**

**sincerely Daybreak12 **


	8. So it's always been like that?

Richard woke up happy to find there were no dark circles under his eyes, then frowned. He hadn't talked to Bruce since the argument on Wednesday and it was now Saturday. Richard took his communicator in hand about to signal Batman, but ended up throwing it to the ground. If Batman needed Robin so bad why hadn't Batman tried to get Robin back yet? At least, that's what Richard told himself; in reality he was a little hurt Bruce hadn't gotten in contact with him yet.

"Maybe I should go down and apologize," Richard looked down at the hardwood floor of his bedroom. He missed the late night excitement and hearing people talking about Batman and Robin the perfect duo. They hadn't been in the papers for four days and people had already started to forget about them… Richard sighed had he made the right decision to lead a normal life again?

oOoOo

Garfield stared at the table top as an awkward silence settled in between him and Victor. Why had he even asked this random person to lunch anyway? They could be a criminal for all he knew. Was he really _that_ lonely?

"So want a pepperoni pizza or a meatlovers?" Victor asked enthusiastically. Garfield scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"I'm a vegetarian man, how about cheese?" He tried to clear the 'I'm so sorry!' stage since Victor looked so shocked.

"You. Don't. Eat. Meat?!" Victor whispered in amazement.

"Nope, not into the whole lets raise animals to eat them thing. I mean if you were a pig would you want to be eaten?" Garfield asked logically.

"But meat is delicious! How can you not eat meat?!" Victor basically yelled bringing some attention to them. Garfield looked at this guy confused. He had never gotten that reaction before.

"It's fine if you like meat, but I'm not eating it…" Garfield replied seriously. Victor still looked at him astonished.

"Well we're getting a meatlovers pizza," Victor finally says in a sort of unserious way knowing that this was more of a squabble if anything.

"Dude, no, I'm paying we're getting a cheese pizza," Garfield folded his arms a way to show this conversation was closed.

"I am not eating just eating cheese!" Victor objected, "I mean cheese is good, but it doesn't have _that_ good!" He exclaimed now everyone around them were either staring or subtly listening to their conversation.

"Well I'm not eating meat that's gross dude! We could have some tofu on it if there's no flavor," Garfield told him

"TOFU?! What is wrong with your tastebuds man?" Victor denied.

"There's nothing wrong with my tastebud's what's wrong with yours?!" Garfield yelled at him and the conversation ended with them both fuming at each other. A scared waiter appeared beside them

"Excuse me sirs, you're disturbing the other customers we're going to have to ask you to leave" She squeaked out, Garfield looked at her and felt sorry for her. She must be freaked out bye them especially since Garfield didn't exactly look normal…

"I'm sorry for the mishap, we'll leave no, but," He stood and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked off quickly. Victor looked at him suspicious.

"Well I'm leaving, see you around Victor," Garfield turned and held up his hand as a wave. Then left, as soon as Garfield walked out the door the waiter placed a steaming hot pizza meatlovers pizza.

* * *

**Sorry about that last chapter taking so long… And yes I will admit Raven was out of character, she's just pretty hard to relate to.**

**and sorry this ones so short. I need to figure this story out 'sigh'  
**


	9. Why does it matter?

Bruce rubbed his temples; so many emergency alarms were going off. Not a single one he answered, his apprentice would have to see what this place looks like without them before Bruce would even hint at him coming back. Bruce stormed out of the lair and walked into his house. Quickly he found the way to the kitchen food sounded great. He found Raven standing there stirring something in his coffee mug. Bruce rolled his eyes he had forgotten about them…

"So what are you making?" He asked kindly masking his pounding headache. Raven glanced at him

"Some tea," She said and turned her attention back to the steaming tea. She blew on it and left the kitchen. Bruce uncapped an aspirin bottle and swallowed it dry. Then he poured himself some water from the fridge. _Why was am letting these people live in his house? _He wondered then gulped his water down. _At least Richard will get to meet some pretty girls… _He sighed and put the empty glass back on the counter. Starfire suddenly came floating in,

"Was Raven in the here?" She asked him planting her feet on the ground. Bruce stared at her for a second, she looked so much different from when she was angry.

"She left a moment ago, sorry," He told her and she nodded.

"I believe she does not enjoy the company of me," She gave a sad face. Bruce could barely keep from laughing; he was so sure Raven must hated this girl they were polar opposites at best.

"I think Raven just has a hard time relating to you, perhaps you two should go out somewhere together and get to know each other," Bruce suggested hoping he could get them out of the house and he could have some alone time when Starfire isn't knocking on his door asking him where Raven is. He didn't see why she did anyway because she always got the same answer, 'I have no idea where she is sorry.' Somehow it never seemed to sink in.

oOoOo

Victor stared at the pizza amazed and now felt bad. This guy was way too nice especially for a TV star. Victor asked for a box and left carrying the fresh pizza to go find Garfield. This kid was the only person who had talked to him all day or even felt any remorse for running into him what kind of person would deny someone so nice a little company? Victor soon spotted him; it wasn't exactly hard to pick the green person out of the crowd. He rushed up next to him and fell in stride

"Hey, man don't you want some pizza? You could take off the meat," Victor suggested holding out the pizza box. Garfield looked at him amazed, what was this guy doing?

"I'm not really hungry, you can have it…" He told the guy and started to walk again then there was a big crash from above and before they knew it rubble started pouring down on them. Standing near a construction site was always risky.

* * *

**Yes that's right two nights in a row!! BELIEVE IT! Mmmhmm three day weekends are great. Sorry this one kind of sucks didn't have much time to write it….**


	10. Can't teach an old dog a new trick

Garfield stood staring at the rubble beneath him, feeling guilty as ever, He should have been able to save that guy. Garfield suddenly morphed into a rhino and started tearing all the rubble off of where the guy should be. Instead of finding his friend he found other people, sure he was happy to save them, but that wasn't who he was looking for. He suddenly heard a cackle from above. Garfield morphed back into his regular human self and looked up to see the Joker.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you friends?" He cackled again. Garfield glared at the Joker and morphed into a pterodactyl. He lunged at the Joker up in the air. Garfield grabbed him in his talons then there was a puff of feathers and Joker was gone.

"Ooo did I make you angry?" Joker asked from behind Garfield. He turned around with rage and found no one.

"Too slow," Another maniacal laugh from behind.

"Why would you do this?" Garfield turned again to find Joker a couple yards away.

"To find a boy who wear red and green. He is very angry like you birdie, maybe you are friends," Joker suddenly appeared right in front of Garfield.

"I have no friends!" Garfield attacked again with his talons, but missed again. Joker appeared on the ground this time. _How does he do that?! _ Garfield asked himself as he morphed into a leopard landing on all fours.

"Such a pretty kitty… But kitty is annoying." Joker threw some explosive sparkle dust. Garfield got blown back and hit a building leaving a nice dent. Once he stood Joker was no where to be found. He roared in frustration and morphed back falling to his knees in despair. He was truly hopeless…

A glint from the pile of rubble caught his eye and he looked up. What was shining so bright? He walked over and started to uncover whatever was glinting. Garfield pulled it out and saw a familiar face. Well half a familiar face.

"Dude…" He whispered. It was his friend from earlier except metally rather than sweatshirty. The red light where his left eye would be lit up and Garfield stepped back a bit scared. The guy groaned rubbed his head then opened his eyes to see his metallic hand.

"Oh no," He sat up and looked at himself. Victor's clothes had been ripped to shreds by the rubble and barely covered his metal body.

"Dude since when are you metal?!" Garfield exclaimed.

OoOoO

Bruce's alarms started going off again; he checked the screen to see that it was a Joker attack. His eyes widened, he had attacked Richard's school. He hurried out into the bat cave not even caring to tell the girls he was leaving. Batman sped down the streets and stopped in front of the pile of rubble that was once his apprentice's school. He saw two boys standing there in a kind of shock, usually seeing a metal man and green boy would've slowed Batman down a tad. But today he didn't even care.

"Stop standing around and let's help these people!" He ordered and started uncovering people from the chunks of cement. The boys soon started to join in one of them turning into an animal.

"Since when can you be a rhino?!" The metal one exclaimed as if continuing a conversation from earlier.

"It came with being green," The rhino replied. Batman stopped working for a second and stared at the two. They were quite the odd pair after all. Batman returned his attention to saving people again, the boys did the same. He started to get frantic after two minutes of searching and not finding Richards familiar face. _What class would he have been in?_ Batman thought to himself, but realized he had no idea. He just hoped it wasn't on the bottom floor. Batman looked at the people the boys were pulling out none of them Richard. He let out a frustrated yell. They boys stared at him scared for a second.

"Where are the police and fire department?!" He yelled and glared down the street. Everyone stared at Batman even the on lookers. No one had ever seen him crack before. An on looker walked over and started to help uncover people. Others started to follow suit, Batman smiled underneath his mask. Maybe this city had some hope after all.

oOoOo

Richard groaned as he woke up feeling as if his skin was all just one big bruise. He heard a squeal not even a second after his groan.

"He has made the noise!" A girl's voice exclaimed.

"Here call Bruce he might be waking up," Another's girl's voice said. This one was much, much calmer than the last.

"He is waking up," Richard stated with a dry mouth and opened his eyes.

"He has done the talking!" The first girls voice squealed again. He looked in their direction and saw the red and violet haired girl. Richard sat up in a rush, what in the world were they doing out of their rooms.

"Don't move, you'll hurt yourself more," The violet haired girl told him in her monotonous voice. Richard glared at her, but relaxed a bit. Then Bruce burst into the room looking frazzled as ever.

"You're awake!" Was all Bruce could manage at the moment. He wasn't really sure how Richard would react.

"Where's my Granddad?" He basically demanded.

"He's at home, safe, I let him know where you were and he will come and visit when he can," Bruce gave a small smile. He figured that Richard might demand that when he woke up. Richard was silent for a second.

"Thank you," He said and looked in his lap not really sure what to say either. There were a few awkward moments of silence, before Bruce decided to speak.

"Maybe I have been a bit hard of you," Bruce thought he should probably swallow his pride first seeing as he was the older one.

"A bit?!" Richard yelled, "Are you kidding me?! Everyda-" One of the girls interjected with a loud clearing of the throat and Richard noticed Bruce's expression. He was _pissed_.

"I may have been slightly unfair in my judgment towards you, I mean I did agree to be your apprentice," Richard changed his reply. Bruce settled down and nodded accepting his apology. He started to walk out of the room then stopped and turned his head towards them

"You start again in three days," Bruce stated and walked the rest of the way out of the room. Richard glared at his mentors back, three days?! He'd only just have healed by then! But Richard sat back in defeat. Batman was known to be stubborn after all.

* * *

**So, sorry I know I'm a jerk for not posting for months, life just kind of sucks this year….**

**Will post sooner than I did this time**

**But for now**

**Review Pretty Please ;D**


End file.
